A lost heart's desire
by weathersageK
Summary: Roxas has been depressed as of late will a twist of fate lead to happiness? [Summary and title suck]


_**This fanfic is dedicated to a certain someone… I'm sure she knows who she is and when she reads this… well I hope she'll like it at least ^^;**_

Roxas walked through the nearly empty streets of Twilight Town. It was late May and being a Monday many other people had work or school to return to the following morning but not Roxas or his friends, although currently everyone else was out and about doing their own thing. Kairi and Sora were no doubt making out somewhere or at least finding a new spot to make out for the millionth time this month, Riku and Namine were probably trying to figure out how to get to second base together while staying as far away as possible from the interference of Hayner, Pence and Olette (which always resulted in a hilarious but sometimes awkward situations no matter how good their original intention was) and Axel was STILL off at college in Radiant Garden leaving Roxas alone but what else was new?

Roxas made his way through the streets until he realized that the sun was going down and with a craving for his favorite ice cream on his lips he went to the store where he was happy to see that the store was still open for the late crowd.

Roxas purchased the ice cream and sat down on a bench, as he ate he looked back as he recalled all of his times of happiness with his friends. The times where he and Axel would go out for ice cream and talk about things (such as struggle matches, video games, girls (Namely who was hotter?), philosophy on ice cream) or all the times when the guys would tease Sora about his crush on Kairi, all the festivals that he and everyone would go to in their own groups and eventually run into the others. Why did those good times stop?

Though to Roxas he already knew the answer… everyone had been slowly forgetting about him and was going on with their lives as they fell in love and began to question their futures rather than care about the present, that had to be the answer. But what could he do? They were his friends and he didn't want to be a burden to any of them, besides it's not like he had done much compared to everyone else.

Right as Roxas was about to give into his defeat he stood up and bumped into someone… a raven haired girl and got sea-salt ice cream all over his shirt.

"Oh god, I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" said the girl as Roxas looked directly into her sky-blue eyes

"Oh, uhhh… don't worry about it," Roxas said as the girl put her hand on his shoulder

"Are you sure?" the girl asked as Roxas once again found himself looking into her hypnotic blue eyes.

"Yeah don't worry," Roxas said with a smile, "Besides it's sea-salt ice cream so now I have a tasty shirt."

Roxas mentally face palmed himself did he really just say his shirt was tasty? How ridiculous but why should he care? The girl would soon leave and they would never meet again just like everyone else.

As the spikey haired blond was thinking this the girl started chuckling and soon the two sat down together and began to make casual conversation. It turned out the girl, Xion, just moved here two weeks ago and Xion's parents have been telling her to get out and make some friends as opposed to her, admittedly obsessive, hobby of video games.

Roxas was astounded at the girl's honesty to him, a complete stranger, and Roxas began explaining his video game history by playing games like Bioshock, Valkyria Chronicles, Pokemon and many more.

Xion was happy to hear about someone with similar interests as hers so she asked him, "Hey Roxas, I gotta get going, but can we talk again tomorrow? Maybe… around noon or so?"

"Sure I've got nothing planned until this Sunday," Roxas explained

Okay I'll see you tomorrow same place!" said the girl as she ran off and Roxas made his way back home thinking about the possible friend he just made.

The next day around 12:30 he saw Xion sitting on the bench near the ice cream shop playing on a 3DS with the game Kid Icarus Uprising seen on the screen and earphones in her ears listening as the characters chatted on the bottom screen. Roxas realized that she was too into the game to notice him and just then he thought up a sneaky trick and bought two sea-salt ice creams not opening either of them out of their package as he sneaked up on the gamer girl and placed one of the cold packages on her cheek startling the girl and causing her to nearly drop her 3DS.

"That's not funny!" Xion said with a pout as she looked up and saw Roxas chuckling back at her as she took out her earphones and turned off her game

"Consider that revenge for ruining my shirt yesterday," Roxas said handing her an ice cream which the girl took with a 'thank you' as she quickly shot back,

"But you said it wasn't a big deal!"

"Yeah but it was still fun to get you back," Roxas said with a smirk

Xion unwrapped her ice cream and took a bit out of it as she said, "Meanie."

Roxas and Xion ate their ice cream as they talked more about themselves continuing from yesterday until it got late and the two needed to return to their homes. However the two continued to meet each other as Roxas showed her around town while they chatted from games to any other topic and even to manga and anime (much to Roxas' surprise). Roxas began explaining his obsessive hobby of watching anime online including some of his favorites such as Baccano, the big 3 (Naruto, Bleach and One Piece), and many more.

However, on Sunday he explained that he and his family were going to be camping for the weekend so he had to help them pack up and get everything ready tomorrow so he asked if he could have her cellphone number or something so he could get in contact with her when he returned as he pulled out his cellphone. Xion agreed and the two exchanged phone numbers and the two said goodbye for the week.

While Roxas was out camping with his family (consisting of his father Ventus and mother Aqua only) he began to think about Xion as he hiked, roast marshmallows and even just before he fell asleep. Roxas wondered what was wrong with him but he soon had a conclusion in his head, he was in love with Xion. How? This wasn't supposed to happen! In all his ideas of growing up he was NEVER married or even dating because of his obsession to prove his parents wrong about him one day getting married.

But he couldn't deny it, this feeling in his heart the desire to be near her. Just the thought of talking to her made him feel happy but what about her? Surely she didn't feel the same way about him? After all they had just met a week ago, How could someone fall in love this quickly?

As Monday dawned Roxas helped his parents pack up the truck and soon they were on the road heading home where she was… Oh how could he tell her?! The feeling inside him was eating away at him he had to tell her, he WOULD tell her and whatever happened afterwards would happen! The rest of Monday consisted of Roxas helping his parents unload the truck and putting the camper they had spent the weekend in back in the driveway.

Later Roxas went up to his room and turned on the radio in his room and heard a song called 'God Gave me you' by Blake Shelton he thought about how depressed and empty he felt until Xion showed up like an angel and made him feel truly happy inside but he quickly changed the station out of fear of becoming obsessed with the raven-haired girl. On the second station he heard Train's 'Soul Sister' but when he heard the song talk about how it described a girl as 'one of my kind' Roxas thought about how similar he and Xion were but is that enough for them to be together? He changed it to another station where he heard a song by Shaggy called 'Angel' which made himself think about how she truly is an angel that 'saved' him and with that in mind doesn't she deserve better than him? Roxas changed the station one more time and heard Peter Gabrial's 'In your eyes' which made Roxas think of Xion's hypnotic blue eyes and he quickly shut off the radio and collapsed in bed hoping he wouldn't dream about her and become completely insane from how obsessed he seemed to be becoming.

Then Tuesday came and Roxas sent a message explaining that he wanted to talk to her so Xion suggested meeting her at the bench near the ice cream store Roxas agreed and thought, "_How ironic._"

As Roxas made his way to the bench he sat down and thought how he should say it. Should he just say 'I love you' or should he be more detailed?

It was then that Xion showed up with a cheerful smile happy to see her friend back from his camping trip soon Xion was asking question after question about what he did while camping and Roxas answered until he finally said, "Xion… I need to tell you something,"

"What is it?" Xion asked detecting the nervousness in his voice as he took a deep breath

"When I was camping I often found myself thinking… of you and our conversations and… I think I might….. be in love with you," Roxas said as he felt his face get hot from a blush.

"Really?" Xion asked

"Yeah," Roxas responded expecting to be rejected

However she took a deep breath and said "I… kind of feel the same way."

"W-what? Really?" Roxas asked to which Xion nodded with a blush across her face

"While you were away I began to miss talking with you and well…" Xion began to blush as she struggled to find the right words but was made breathless when Roxas quickly wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Is this okay?" Roxas asked still holding tightly as tears of joy began to fall from his face

Xion brought her arms around her spikey-haired crush and said as her eyes too began to fill up with happy tears, "Yup."

~~10 Years later~~

Roxas sat up in his bed and looked to his left seeing his companion out of bed and smelled a familiar smokey scent from downstairs. He didn't bother to get dressed as it was a Sunday and he didn't need to go to work for the day and as he approached the kitchen he saw his raven-haired angel doing her best to try and prevent any more smoke to come from, what Roxas guessed, were supposed to be pancakes.

Roxas quietly crept up behind his beloved and wrapped his arms around her waist giving her a kiss on the cheek before he said in a soft voice, "Caught you."

"Aww! But I wanted to surprise you today," said Xion as Roxas took the spatula out of her hand and began pouring pancake batter into the frying pan.

"By burning down the house?" Roxas said with a chuckle as his blue-eyed lover began to look at him with a pout

"You always cook breakfast for me even when you're sick! When do I get to take care of you?" Xion asked as Roxas began to flip the pancakes

Roxas chuckled as he said, "Well my dear, I believe you've already done that just by being here. So naturally I'm gonna take care of you too forever and ever."

Roxas took Xion's hand and kissed it as the ring he gave her sparkled in the sunlight. It wasn't the life he had expected for himself but without her being here he would have had nothing but regrets for his whole life.

_**And there you have it! This whole fanfic is dedicated to the one person who truly changed my life and I hope that this gift will make her smile today like she always manage to do to me. ^^**_

_**So tell me… did you like it? Hate it? Thought it was cheesy? Leave a review to let me know!**_


End file.
